In The Enemy's Territory
by heartofstone42
Summary: Mikan's assigned a mission: to pretend to be an AAO member and send information to the Academy. But with Natsume Hyuuga in the way, life's not that easy and well, love's not that far.


**Summary:** Mikan's assigned a mission: to infiltrate the AAO and get as much information as possible, to help the Academy defeat it. But with Natsume Hyuuga in there, life's not that easy, and, well, love's not that far.

**Notes: **Hey guys, I dunno why, but 'Don't Fall In Love With The Enemy' somehow deleted itself.. So this is kind of a replacement for it. It's different because I just noticed how sucky DFILWTE was, so yeah. But everything here's inspired from DFILWTE.

**Inspiration: chemicalscollide**, thank you! :)

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

_M_ **i** _k_ **a** _n_ **'** _s_ **P** _O_ **V**

I stare in awe at the gates before me as they tower before all in its own stainless steel slash titanium glory with the top imitating the intricate European design of swirls and curves. Being strong and 'mighty' in a way, the gate assured that those inside were safe and protected from anything and most probably _everything_, and with the school's logo in the middle which was a shield with arrows pointing at different directions to the words "_Pro Optimus Quod Tantum Optimus_" [Latin for "the best and only the best"] and finally in the middle of those arrows was the school's name, The Alice Academy, in gold letters.

I take a deep breath before entering and think of my accomplishment in passing and being selected. First of all, let me tell you something. The Alice Academy has got to be the one of the _hardest_ schools to get accepted in in the whole Japan because like their motto, the "pro optimus quod tantum optimus" thingy, they're seriously _for_ the best and _only _the best. Thousands of thousands of people from all over the country, Asia, and maybe even the world go to Japan to take the test, but only the top five percent get accepted, making the other ninety-five have to find some other school to go to.

I had picked the scholarship program though, which is harder, since for the scholarship program, only the top three get picked and luckily I was the second, I forgot who the first and third were, though. But anyway, going on...

Carrying my bags along with me, I enter the magnificent gates and when I get in, there's this big garden in front of me, with the plants spelling out "The Alice Academy" if you look at it from the air. I walk along the path and go to the Main office slash the registration slash place-where-they-interview-you office. The glass door detects my presence so it slides open and I enter.

Upon entering, I'm greeted by a... _uh_... Blond man wearing a pink tutu. Okay, you know, that's just gay. The blond gay I mean g_u_y looks at me with happy eyes.

"Helloooo!" he says in a sing-song voice. "You must be Mikan Sakura~_!_"

I blink at him. "Umm, yes, I am Mikan Sakura. Nice meeting you, Mr....?"

"Mr. Narumi or Narumi-sensei, nice meeting you, Ms. Sakuraaa~_!_" he chirps.

I sweat drop at him, oh boy was he gay! He then nears me and sends me a flying kiss which, okay, just crept the hell out of me! THAT IS SO NOT NORMAL!

"Oh...?" he blinks in a confused manner, as if something was supposed to happen to me but nothing did. I shrug, not knowing anything.

He shakes his head, most probably shaking off the idea and he goes back to his jolly self. "Anyway, welcome to the Alice Academy! I am Narumi-sensei, I'll be your adviser! Come along with me, Ms. Sakura. You can leave your bags by that couch."

I leave my stuff by the couch and come with him. He takes me to this room called "The Checker", bringing some documents and papers and writing materials along. We take our own seats on velvet chairs, ah, heaven.

"Nonetheless, I am here to interview you! First off, congratulations on being one of the three to have passed our scholarship program! It must have been difficult, yes?" he asks.

I nod. "Thank you, and yes, that test was _really _hard! I think it's only by luck that I had passed, but thank heavens that I did." I reply honestly, I mean really, I had attended two cram schools and studied three months in advance for that thing but I _still _found it hard!

He chuckled lightly. "Ah, yes. But it's because the school accepts the best and only the best, so to make sure we have the best, our tests have to be really hard."

I shake my head, agreeing with what he had just said. "So anyway, Miss Sakura, I'll introduce you and tell you some basic stuff that you need to know about the Academy and all, only the important ones though. The useless ones make my brain hurt because of trying to remember them when in full honesty I don't need to. So let's just start and be quick, aryt? Aren't you lucky that you got me instead of Mr. Jinno... that old man is just so strict that he tells everything detail by detail that it wastes your valuable time... Going back to what I was saying!"

I sweat dropped. The guy was not only very gay but incredibly weird, but I signalled him to continue.

"As I was saying, the Alice Academy is an academy for the best and only the best, like what our motto says. It expertises in every course available for college and is highly advanced from the preparatory years to the high school years, giving only the best education, I assure you. The Academy has a different system, very different from the other schools. It's called the Alice system. The Alice system is for those students who have an extraordinary talent, different from the rest. Please enter this room for a while, Miss Sakura." he asked, pointing at the door.

I follow his instructions and get up from the chair, walking to the door. But just when I'm about to enter the door, the room starts shaking.

"What's going on?!" I ask Mr. Narumi. Okay, this is really not normal!

"Get under the couch!" he commands. I nod and go under the couch, the room still shaking as I notice the ceiling of the room cracking as small debris fall down.

The room's ceiling starts cracking until there's a big hole in it, light from the sun peering in. I hide under the couch, hidden.

Then suddenly... there's this... cat? Oh, no, wait! I see this person with jet-black hair wearing a cat mask. On his ear is a golden earring with a red ruby on it.

I look at Mr. Narumi but wait, why is he...smiling?

"You again, huh?" he asks.

The cat guy looks at him and gives a smirk. "Hello, oh gay one." I nod in agreement with him, but just who is he?

Mr. Narumi smiles at him. "So what do you want to do now and just why do you keep sneaking in the Academy when you had successfully managed to sneak out? Wasn't it your dream to get out of here?"

Mr. Cat Man (the cat guy's kinda too long for me) sits on the roof as he looks inside the hole to talk to Mr. Narumi. "You bet it was my dream and you don't know how freaking glad I am to have. You see, this Academy is hell and you force us quote and quote "_special_" students to do all your dirty work, tss. I'm just here to help those people escape the fate that I had gone through. Stupid government whom you fund with by using _us_."

With what I hear, my eyes widen. What is he talking about...?

I then look at Mr. Narumi and catch him chuckling. "Now, now, that's not true. You know that everything you did was for Japan, to help the people. Besides, you're being abused there, the AAO. You were treated like a god here."

I hear Mr. Cat Man smirk. "Whatever, Narumi. I'm busy ruining the Academy, mind you."

Mr. Narumi pouts, though. "You chicken, you're up there and I'm down here, you worried that I'll affect you once more? Can't a teacher talk to his old student?"

Old student...?

I think Mr. Cat Man rolls his eyes [I can't see his face because it's covered which means no facial expressions either, so I'm just guessing] and one moment he's on the roof, next moment, he's down here, sitting on one of the velvet chairs.

I cover my mouth, though. How the heck did he do that?!

"Cut the nonsense, Narumi. I don't understand why you're still here when they treat you so badly. Here's something if ever you _finally _change your mind or to give to those pending students who are about to join this Academy. Save their lives."

Mr. Cat Man gives something to Mr. Narumi. "I'll be going, then. Oh yeah, so sorry about the roof of this building. Not." Then in one moment Mr. Cat Man's there yet in the next...

He's gone.

I get up and dust my clothes, then look at Mr. Narumi, who's still staring at the thing that Mr. Cat Man had given him. He then keeps it in his pocket then he looks at me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for that! You weren't supposed to see that, in full honestly. What to do... What to do... Ah, pass you out!"

He then started winking at me and sending flying kisses, but I just stared at him while sweat dropping. He's seriously so gay!

He had stopped though, then looked at me. "Nothing's working," he started. "Nothing's working... Nothing's working!"

I looked at him in a weird manner. What the heck is he talking about and what was supposed to happen, anyway...?

A knock comes from the door, making Mr. Narumi open it.

"Hey Naru, I heard some ruckus going on in this room... Holy s---What the hell did you do!" the staff had asked.

Mr. Narumi gave a sheepish grin. "Err... Well, you see, _he _had come in again and apparently made a huge hole in the ceiling, sorry to say. Can you please fix it, Ito-chaaaan~?"

This 'Ito-chan' sighed. "Him _again_? Ugh, he makes life hard, doesn't he? Fine, fine. Just a moment and stop calling me that. My name's Hayama." Hayama stated.

I sweat dropped, thinking where he got "Ito-chan" from "Hayama." Mr. Narumi was just grinning as Hayama sighed.

Hayama then put his hands in front of them, closed them in a fist, then the debris started fixing themselves and eventually the room looked like it hadn't even been bombed at.

As Mr. Narumi thanked Hayama, my mouth was shaped like an 'o'. How on Earth did he do that?!

"Oh yes, one thing, Ito-chan," Mr. Narumi chirped. "Can you throw something at her?"

"WHAT!" I shouted. Okay, Mr. Narumi was weird, but then is he now going to _murder _me because maybe I shouldn't have seen this? AHHHH!

Hayama looked at him with a questioning look but just followed. Instantly, a chair started floating in the air and started aiming for me.

I had closed my eyes, oh no, this was going to be the end of me, I was going to die because of this gay teacher who had told this guy to make a chair float and hit me, great, just perfect, goodbye dreams of being something, goodbye--

The chair had neared and neared, but then when it was _right _about to hit me, it stopped and fell on the ground, making Hayama blink. I opened my eyes and looked down at it.

"Mikan-chan, I'm happy to tell you that you have an Alice!" Mr. Narumi chirped. I stared at him as Hayama left the room.

Going back to our places, I sat down and asked him, "Umm, thanks, but what's that?"

"An Alice is an extraordinary ability that normal people can't do. Examples are running really fast, mind reading, lifting, and other abilities, the abilities that would be considered to be a superhero's is an Alice." he stated.

I nodded my agreement, amazed. "So what's my Alice?"

"Your Alice, Mikan-chan, is Nullification, it's to cancel out other Alices, which is why you weren't affected by my Alice and neither by Hayama's, because of your Alice. It cancels out other Alices." Mr. Narumi explained.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "So what happens if I'm an Alice and can you tell me more about it?"

He nodded. "Alices are given to chosen people which is why not everyone has one. Because of the government's knowledge in these kinds of people, they had created the Academy, which is why we are called '_The Alice Academy_'. The Alice Academy makes it mandatory for Alice users to attend the Academy, so if you have an Alice, you have to go to the Academy for further developing of your Alice. Normal people can go in as well by taking the test but they are tested first to check if they have an Alice and if they're found to have an Alice, they'll be placed under the Alice system. There're two systems, the normal and the Alice, you know what system you're underneath because it's self explanatory. If you're an Alice, you use the Alice system. If not, you're under the Normal."

"Those under the Alice system, namely those with an Alice, live in dorms within the Academy. Those under the Normal system live in their own homes outside of the Academy. Alices and the normal people have some classes together but then the Alices have more classes to further enhance their control over their Alice and put it to effect more efficiently. Anyway, the Alice system... It's a ranking system, in full honesty. It depends on how useful your Alice is and how good of a student you are. No-stars are the lowest which mean their conduct and Alice are not good. One star is low average, two stars is average, three stars is high average, and special stars are very useful Alices and do well in their subjects. Judging by your Alice, you can most probably be a one or two star, but if you're good in your studies, then I guess you can be a three as well."

I nodded. "Oh, okay then. I get it now, I guess. If you mind me asking, who was that guy who bombed the ceiling..? You seem to have known him."

Mr. Narumi sighed. "Oh, him. Well, you see, he was an old student here, actually. He was the only special star in the entire school but I don't know how he did it because he _always _skipped lessons and even talked back against the teachers, but he always got an A+ in all his written reports. He hated the Academy though so he escaped and joined the AAO which stands for "Anti-Alice Organization." Can it get any more self-explanatory? They're an organization against our Academy. They send people here by I don't know what means and they ruin the Academy, like what that guy had done to this room. If I recall correctly, he's the same batch as you are."

"Anyway, Mikan-chan, let me tell you something, the AAO use these Alices really badly and abuse other people's Alices so that they can benefit from it. They do horrible things that affect the Alices here, they're bad influences. Oh yes, just to tell you, normal people don't know about Alices, so you're not allowed to tell them anything about Alices, okay?"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell. Umm, he was a special star, right? So that means he must be smart," I start.

He affirms it by nodding. "Very smart and very handsome as well. Almost every female species in the Academy was a fan, kissing every step he took..." He laughed.

"So if he knows that the AAO is bad, then why did he join it?" I asked.

Mr. Narumi gave me a sad smile. "Mikan-chan, he was very smart, and he knew a lot of things. He has his reasons and I don't really blame him."

I blinked. "You don't blame him why...?"

He chortled. "Never mind, it's very hard to explain. Anyway, let's get you going to your dorm!"

Just when we were about to leave, the door had swung open, banging against the wall.

"Narumi, he came _again_?!" a man had asked exasperatedly.

"Umm, yes. But it's alright, Mr. Jinno, calm down!"

Mr. Jinno, or the guy who had just banged the door open, entered and closed the door, banging it once more.

"I've had enough of him, I've had enough of their disturbances and interruptions, I'm tired of _them_! We don't know where they are but we _have _to send someone, a spy, but who...? They'll be in charge of finding the AAO."

He started thinking when all of a sudden, he saw me.

"Is she an Alice, Narumi? Is she a newcomer?"

"Yes, yes."

"She's perfect! You... You'll be sent to the AAO as an undercover spy for us. You'll be reporting things to us and give us information. It's the only way this feud between us can be settled, so please do a good job. Good-bye." Mr. Jinno said and after, he left.

Mr. Narumi and I blinked. "Well, Mikan-chan, you have your first assignment. Can you please help us so that the feud finally ends? Help everyone you care about, help the whole country of Japan, the Alices, let everyone live in peace already, would you please do it?"

I hesitated but then I thought of all those Alices who get affected by the bad influences of the AAO. "I.. I'll do it. I'll do it to help the Alices."

Mr. Narumi grinned in happiness. "Thank you, oh _thank you _Mikan-chan! Here, wait, I'll give you equipment to help us."

He went to the cabinets and got these techy stuff that I've never seen before.

He handed this box thingy. "This box uses your fingerprint and eye scan to open and inside contains something to let you send information to us. It is undetected by metal detectors and it just looks like a normal box from the outside when not opened."

I got the box thing and put it in my pocket, it was small enough. Next, he gave me contact lenses. "They match your eyes but what they do is that if you activate them, they're able to zoom into small places and at times, look through walls. It depends, though. Here're some earrings and a ring to let you record things you hear. The earrings start recording when you press the ring, pause when you press the ring once more and stop when you tap it twice. Each earring contains a mini microSD so that you can upload it to your laptop and send it to us. Here's a laptop." He said, handing her a laptop and the other gadgets.

"These're what we have for now, so please, do your best. The fate of Alices is on your shoulders now." He said. "Now since you have a lead to find the AAO because he helped us, here's the clue," he said, opening the thing that Mr. Cat Man had given him. It was a crumpled piece of paper containing some sort of riddle. "Anorak = Anarack (t'was minus 10 plus 1, to star spangled from the rising sun)" in nicely written English penmanship.

"Umm, what the hell is an anarack/anorak?'" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I've got no clue, but it's a lead. You should get your bags because if ever you find it, they might make you stay. Good luck, Mikan-chan." Mr. Narumi said.

I sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Narumi. I'll just put these on first," I got the contact lenses and put it on, along with the ring which I slid on my pinky and the earrings while I placed, well, on my ears.

"They suit you!" He exclaimed happily. I just smile at him and go out of the room. I walk to the front, get my stuff, exit the gates, and I go to the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Where to start," I think as I hold my bags while people walk around me. "Well, let's see, 'anarack' or 'anorak' could be a foreign term or something like that.... Google time!"

I go outside this random cafe and steal their wifi as I type in Google "Anarack." Did you mean _**anorak**_, Google asks. "Yes, yes!!"

I press 'anorak' and results come out. According to Wikipedia, an anorak can either be British slang who has a strong/possessive in niche subjects aka an otaku... Or it can be a type of heavy jacket with a hood to protect oneself from freezing temperatures.

.... Great, how the heck is that supposed to help me? A British slang word for 'otaku'? A HEAVY JACKET?

Or maybe, maybe they obsess over jackets, yeah! Maybe they do!

.... NAAAT. What on earth was I thinking of!

I mentally scold myself for being so darn stupid. I fix my stuff and decide to start finding something, _anything_. Going around Tokyo, I had done nothing except, well, go around. With my heavy bags. Ugh.

After maybe an hour or so, you know where I end up?

Back in front of the random cafe which I was stealing wifi from. I enter the cafe, put my stuff down on a table, and order something. After ordering and paying, I go to the bathroom to wash my hands.

I enter the door and close it. I wash my hands then dry them then I look in the big mirror in front of me.

"Look, Mikan, you were so happy for passing this school now you have to find this 'Anarack' thing that you have no clue where to find. Is it even in Tokyo? It might even be in Osaka. Sapporo? IS IT EVEN IN TOKYO?" I tell myself. I sigh, why can't that Mr. Cat Man just be the 'good' student he is and just stay in his school?

An idea occurs to me. Mr. Narumi said he's the same batch as I am, which means that he's probably fourteen or something... Which means he attends a school!

And yet _another _idea occurs to me. Ooh, I'm full of ideas now! Maybe, maybe the AAO is like the Alice Academy, it's hidden in a school as well and maybe '_Anarack_' or '_Anorak_' can help me _find _that school!

I squeal in happiness, I am just so _freaking_ smart!

That just had to be when a girl started knocking on the door so that she could go to the bathroom. I took too long apparently as I talked to myself. Whoops.

I open the door and go out, letting the girl have her privacy as my mood from sad now becomes really happy!

I go to my table and see that the thing that I had ordered is there now. I get my laptop and put it on the table as I sip some hot chocolate and eat some of my cake. Hey, at least I'm using their wifi and I'm eating in their cafe, so it's fair.

To Google once more! But what the heck do I search? Do I put 'Anarack' or 'Anorak' schools in Japan? Heck, no! What do I put, anorak = anarack schools? Uh... No.

I sigh, great, my happy mood has now vanished. An-al-ac, I pronounce the 'anarack' thing in my Japanese tongue, but then I scrunch my forehead together, I can't say the 'r' or 'k'! Evil Japanese tongue!!

An-al-ac. A-al-ac. Hey, wait, I notice something. An-Al-Ac. Those are the first two letters of **An**ti-**Al**ice-**Ac**ademy. OMG. Minus ten letters! Then the plus 1 is K! No wonder '_to the star spangled from the rising sun_,' the 'l' became 'r'! Let's try the next two letters, then... An**ti**-Al**ic**e-Ac**ad**emy. Ticad.

I type 'ticad' in Google and guess what appears? Ticad = Tokyo International Conference on African Development. It _is _in Tokyo! African Development, though..

I massage my forehead with my hand. African...Development... Anorak... This doesn't make any sense!

Okay, so maybe one of them is a street or something like that. African Street? Nope. Anorak Street? Never heard of.

But Development Street... 開発 ストリート, in Japanese... It seems familiar.

Oh wait, Development Street is also another name for the...._!!_

I quickly ate and sipped my drink, got all my things, then ran to that street in Tokyo.

There it was, a huge Academy, the Anorican (Anorak + African, as I see it) Academy.

It's a school for mainly English speakers, but some Japanese who were born from foreigners (which're a LOT), or those who want to put their children in a really good school.

The gate was huge, like the Academy's, except that the bars were black since the school colours were black, purple, and silver.

Anorica's known for being the best international school, so it's compared with the Alice Academy, being the best Japanese school, well, in Japan, of course.

With my stuff, I go in the gates to register and take the exam, scholarship because I don't really have money, hehe.

The guard, though, looks at me. "Excuse me Miss, would you like to use a push cart for your things?"

I nod. "Thank you, I'll just push it myself."

The guard, though, shakes his head. "No, I shall do it, it's alright, Miss."

"Umm, okay.. Thank you."

So the guard pushed my stuff for me as I walked to the Registration. Classes started in a week, so I still had time.

We got to Registration and the guard put my stuff down and got the cart back. Wow, I'm starting to like this school. Wait, nooo!!!

I register first, then take the exam which is equal to three hours but I finished it in two hours and thirty minutes, and it was _really _hard because there were English things!

I'm waiting now for my results and I see a lady come to me with a smile. "Congratulations, Miss Sakura. You were able to pass the scholarship exam."

I smile wide, I passed, yay! You see, it's different here. They accept as many scholars, just pass the test. "Yay! Now what do I do?"

The lady smiles at me once more. "Well, the interview, and rules, that's it, I suppose."

So we did the interview thing... They found out I was an Alice... Okay, present situation:

"Since you're an Alice, you'll be under the Anorican or Anorak system, which is actually for Alices only. Normal people and Alices are separated in classes. In the Anorak system, your Alice is ranked depending on how useful it is. The more useful and better in studies, the higher the ranking and of course, the higher the allowance and the higher the service. All Alices stay in villages and dorms here in this Academy. Class D's for the lowest, like Alices such as farting really loud or poor to poor - low averaged people, which gets an allowance of ten rabbits aka 20 US dollars, and a dorm. Class C is for those low-average near average, allowance is thirty rabbits aka 60 US dollars, and a dorm room with more things than D."

"Class B's for average, allowance of 40 rabbits aka 80 US dollars and they get a house in the Trois village. Class A's for high average, allowance of 90 rabbits aka 180 US dollars, they get a house in Deux village. Class S is for those who have a really useful Alice, they don't need to be smart or what, but they get an allowance of 150 rabbits aka 300 US dollars and a house in Deux or Un village. Your ranking will be announced on the first day, so I'll put you in a house in Deux Village first. Here's the address. After that, you can just put your things there and go around the school. Curfew to get back in your house is at 9 PM, if you're not in your house by then, you'll be locked out. You're not allowed to tell the existence of Alices to Normal people, that is all."

I nod and get my things, going to the address she had told me. When I got there, the house was HUGE! 375 square meters, and this is for me only! Temporarily, though, but anyway. I unpacked my things and then changed my clothes, wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts, and a big hoodie, then I went out.

I walked to this place called "Central Town" which is apparently where you go for entertainment and for personal necessities. You buy groceries there, there's a carnival which is open during weekends, it's where you get your things. As I walked around, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologised. I looked at the girl in front of me and she just looked at me. "No apologies needed," she replied stoically.

I blinked and 'examined' her. She had dark blue hair which was neck-length, it was a boy cut but she didn't really look like a guy. Her skin, pale and her eyes matched her hair, they were dark blue.

"Umm, hi, I'm new here, I'm Mikan Sakura." I said quite clumsily.

"Hotaru Imai. First year." she replied.

"Oh, we're batchmates, then!" I said happily. She looked at me and just muttered 'noisy' but just shrugged it off.

Then suddenly for some reason, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?!" I asked. Great, another event of ground shaking.

"Darn it, fangirls." She hissed and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind a statue.

"Fangirls?" I asked, blinking.

I then saw a raven-haired guy running and a whole stampede of girls running after him, my eyes bulged, those were a _lot _of girls!

The raven-haired just kept running as the girls screamed "Natsume-kuuuun!" or "Marry me!" or "Call me!" or some other stuff related to him being in a relationship with them.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga, practically the most sought out guy in this Academy for his looks and attitude, for some reason. His attitude's weird, he's really mean to fangirls but then they keep coming back, the freaks. The crowd following him are most probably the whole female population of this Academy, excluding you and I, I guess. It's annoying when they come because the whole ground just starts shaking." Hotaru explained.

But that's not why my eyes were still bulging, my eyes were still bulging because when I looked at his ear, it was the same golden one with a ruby on it!

The same one that Mr. Cat Man was wearing..

This guy--he _is _Mr. Cat Man!

* * *

It's finally done! 5,750 words for the beginning, haha! Sorry if this sucks, I only started working on it at 10:40 PM yesterday and finished _now_, it's 6 AM! I'm really sleepy, haha.

Anyway guys, do you have **Twitter**? Because I have something to say, I got some of my scenes from **Mikan & Natsume's **twitter! Yeap, they have! Follow them, here're their Twitter accounts: **mknsakura **for Mikan and **nhyuuga **for Natsume. They're seriously so sweet. (: I just don't like waiting for them to go online, though. HAHA!

Please review_! _See a typo? Something unclear? This hasn't been proofread so there're bound to be lots of corrections, considering it's me. Review! They make my day. :)  
I might take really long in updating this because for the Christmas break, I'm going to Paris, Australia, then the Philippines, then I'm gonna have to go back to the US. PACKPACKPACKKK.

So yeah, I have to sleep now. Bye guys && Advanced Merry Christmas to you and your families!


End file.
